Forum:Which Shotgun Is better?
I have two shottys, and I like both, but I want to decide which one to use as main. There isn't really a point to haveing two equipped. One is the one you get from killing sledge, and the other i think i just found somewhere. Sledge's Shotgun: Damage-57x11 Accuracy-0.0.... Fire Rate-4.2 The Legend lives- +150% Melee Damage +106% Damage +10,000 Burst Fire Count and the other: ZPRSO-A Terrible Matador: Damage-60x12 Accruacy-17.1 Fire Rate-1.3 +57% reload speed +3 projectiles fired +116% damage Please help me decide. Sledges shot gun has a special effect that can send enemies flying back. The other is an average matador. While the matador is more accurate and more controlable. Try them both out on enemies and see which you like better. Some weapons have effects that you cant see unless you shoot something with it. Just try everything you find and see for yourself. that is the best advice I can give. -- 21:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :The ZPR50-A is a 2 shot Tediore Material 2 shotgun, meaning it will reload FAST in 2.1 seconds exactly. Sledges shotgun, on the other hand, can take anywhere from 3.5 to 4.1 seconds. :Sledge's shotgun's actual accuracy is more around -60% BTW. :So let's put it this way, your matador has better accuracy, better damage per shot, and better DPS. I think it is a no brainer as to which one to use. :Sledge's shotgun is good for shits n' giggles, but when you actually have to use it in a combat scenario, you quickly see how bad it is... 07:19, April 26, 2011 (UTC) At point blank range, Sledges shot gun can be devestating andf fun at the same time. its all in how you use it. 11:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) +1 for sledge's shotgun. That gun will wreck shit.Most enemies are dead after the first shell, and if not, they've got another one coming. And they somehow survive the second shell, they're too far away from you for you to care at that point. 12:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Bah, I still say a good Matador is better than Sledge's. Sure, Sledge's works (and is great fun) against puny enemies, but in situations where enemies actually put up a serious fight, (ie: you can't just walk up to them and blast their face away), you want something less gimmicky, and more reliable. I dare you to try the Fifth Column with Sledge's. 12:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC) In the case of regular combat, yes the matador is the "better" weapon. But if you are looking to have a little fun while playing in your face style combat, Sledges shotgun is not that bad when you are at the level you first recieve it. 21:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : Personally I hate any shotguns that isn't a Combat shotgun, alot of enemies in PT 2.5 would slaughter you if you get within 5 feet of them 01:24, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Sledge's Shotgun is a hell of a melee weapon. It was my melee berserker's anti-Spiderant/Scythid weapon of choice for a long time. The knockback is extremely useful against Badass Psychos and their ilk, too, since you can reload while they recover. I'm now using a spiked Bulldog, but am tempted to go back and scum PT2.5 Headstone for a fresh SS. However, this is for a character that does a lot of melee (I like melee... it is somehow satisfying). To the OP, if you reallu can keep only one of the shotguns, I'd hang onto that Matador. Daemmerung 04:26, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Either weapon will eventually get replaced with a better shotgun (if you continue using a slot for a shotgun). Just purely thinking about the long run, it doesn't matter which you actually keep. I usually keep 3 shotguns. 1st is the best DPS and the 2nd is the best DPM (damage per minute: meaning a compromise of lesser DPS for higher clip size). If I get anything with decent accuracy, I consider keeping that one as the 3rd. If I get a combo, all the better. 07:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC)